


Sometimes Uncle is Another Word for Dad

by CartoonLover



Series: Set After [11]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode: so3e22 The Last Adventure, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Self-Esteem Issues, donald is the triplets dad and i will stand by this fact til the day i die, may and june are in this for less than a second, so many hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Donald realizes something.Set after 'The Last Adventure!'
Relationships: Daisy Duck & May Duck & June Duck, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck (Disney), Della Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Webby Vanderquack, May Duck & June Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Set After [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082505
Kudos: 31





	Sometimes Uncle is Another Word for Dad

**Author's Note:**

> the show is over and i am sad.... but the finale was super awesome! there was only one thing i didn't like, ergo, this fic. hope you guys enjoy!

The lawn of the mansion was more packed than usual but that didn't stop Donald from seeking the boys out with his eyes, it was second nature to him at this point honestly. He found them together -which didn't surprise him in the least-, looking rattled, seemingly searching for something. That something didn't have a word for itself but he knew what it was, and he also knew it was now Della's job to provide that. And that didn't bother him ~~anymore~~ , he was glad the boys had their mom- it was all he had ever wanted for them. But that meant facing a hard truth- he wasn't the one taking care of them anymore. He had come to terms with that by now and he was okay with it, the boys deserved to have an actual parent in their lives, not just an uncle they had to settle for. No matter how much he had wanted them. No matter how much he had thought of them as his kids. They weren't, not really, and now he had the chance to have his own kids. 

So why did it feel so wrong?

He watched as Della went over to them, offering comforting and reassurance, but they didn't even register it which made him frown. They had been receptive to her before- well, Louie had taken longer than his brothers but now he adored her just as much, what had changed?

Scrooge apparently had noticed as well and also made his way over to them, trying to help but the same thing happened. His frown deepened, something was going on here. Before he even realized what he was doing he was going over there and bending down to the triplets level, he tried to ask them what was going on but they hugged him before he could get a word out. He easily wrapped all three of them up in his arms and rubbed their backs, whispering soft reassurances to them. 

"This is all over now, right? They're not gonna attack our family anymore?" Huey asked; the three of them looked at him wanting comfort. 

"It's over." Donald confirmed. And that was true, F.O.W.L had been disbanded once and for all, and even if one or two people tried something it wouldn't as bad as today was. "It's okay now, boys, everyone's okay." He stared up at his Uncle and sister who were watching the scene with an ineffable look, "Right?" He told them promptingly. 

"Right." They both quickly responded. 

The boys seemed placated by that and let him go, "Thanks, Uncle Donald." 

"Of course." They took off after that, probably to find the other kids and he turned back to the other two. "What?" He asked, noting their looks hadn't changed. They jumped out of it. 

"Nothing. How did you know what to do?" 

He shrugged, "Practice. Experience. Knowing them better than they know themselves. Of course they’re on edge, two of their own were taken today.” Speaking of, where was...? He found Webby talking to Mrs. B and smiled, good, they both needed that. 

"Yeah, but," Della shook her head but continued at the stare he gave her. "They responded to you." They did, didn't they? He tried to give her an answer for that but found he didn't have one himself. Why did they do that? They had Della now, she was all they had ever wanted- they had tried to hide it from him but he knew how to read them exceptionally well and really couldn't blame them. He raised them but he wasn't a parent, they wanted a parent. And now there were two little girls who wanted a parent as well, and maybe he could be that for them. And that was okay, the boys had Della, he had the chance to be an actual parent, everything worked out in the end. 

Right?

* * *

That night he went back to the houseboat, normally after big events like this he liked to be near his family but he still had some packing to do. He and Daisy were planning on waiting a few days for things to settle down -and taking the time to get May and June things they would need- before leaving, but there was still a lot he had to pack. They were coming back eventually, but he didn't know how long they'd be gone and it was better to be safe than sorry. He didn't know why he had ever thought he could move away permanently, today had reminded him of how much he loved his family, and how much he hated the thought of being separated from any of them for too long. Constant adventuring did funny things to the brain he supposed. 

He was cut out of his thoughts by a knock at the door and tilted his head, letting out a 'huh'. "Come in!" He shouted figuring it would be Della, wanting him to come back inside the mansion or just wanting to be near him after what almost happened to him. Imagine his surprise when three figures stepped into the room. "Boys." He blinked. "You know you never have to knock. What's up?" They were about to answer when they noticed him packing, 

Dewey tilted his head, "What're you doing?" Oh right, here came the hard part. They didn't need him as much anymore, but he still couldn't imagine them taking him leaving very well. 

"Packing." 

"You're still leaving?" Louie asked quietly. 

Donald gave them a shaky smile, “Yeah, you three have Della and Scrooge now.”

“That doesn’t mean we don’t need you too.” Huey protested; his brothers nodded in agreement and Donald's smile grew more genuine. 

"It's not forever, I could never leave our family forever. It's just a little vacation, after everything that's happened it's long overdue. But I'll still have my phone on me- anytime you want to call me you can, for any reason. And we're not leaving for a few days, there's no way Della would let that happen." He said with a chuckle. 

The three of them looked at each other, having one of their numerous silent conversations. "Can we sleep here tonight?" 

He softened instantly, "Of course you can." He then noticed how late it was so he decided to stop packing for the night and moved everything off to the side so the boys could climb in the hammock. Once the four of them were situated he began humming, hoping that would lull them to sleep and pulled them close to him, needing some form of grounding and knowing they needed it too. It had been a long day for all of them, so he prayed with every inch of him that they were able to sleep through the night. 

Only a few hours passed before he woke up. He was greatly intuned to any signs of distress from the boys so when he noticed what woke him he wasn't surprised at all. Dewey was having some sort of nightmare and was muttering something in his sleep, but he quickly grew louder. "Dad!" He called out, still not waking up. Oh. _Oh._

It was like everything just suddenly fell into place. That was what felt so wrong, he already had his own kids, they were just as much his as they were Della's- maybe even more. He was their Dad, he had always been their Dad, in everything but name. But what was a name anyways? Just a label, there were more important things that determined people's significance to one another. He raised them, he was there for them when no one else was, protected and defended them from everything that could hurt them, no matter how small or infinitesimal -it didn't matter to him, as long as there was a chance they could get hurt he was there-, and maybe that was all that mattered. Names weren't important, actions were. 

Dewey was getting more restless so Donald figured this wasn't a nightmare he could wake himself up from and did it himself. He jolted up, panting, and Donald quickly but gently grabbed him in a hug and started to soothe him; the movement woke the other two up. "Ugh, what's going on?" Louie sleepily mumbled. "Dewey?" He asked, more awake when he noticed where his brother was. Dewey just shook his head. 

"He had a bad dream." Donald explained and Huey and Louie shared a look which he understood almost too well, Dewey was the least likely of them to get nightmares, when he did it meant something was _really_ wrong. Of course, today had been, _something_ , so it hadn't been surprising in the least that one of them had gotten one, but the fact that it had been him was especially worrying. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked once he calmed down. 

"It was just about what happened today." Dewey said quietly. "I know I couldn't say anything but it was really scary." Donald hummed, with Huey gone the oldest brother roll had fallen on him and it was something he had always taken very seriously. Louie pressed his head into his brother's and Huey wrapped them up in a hug of his own.

Donald smiled. "You were very brave today, all of you were, I am so proud of you." The look they gave him in return did funny things to his heart. 

What was he doing? He couldn't just leave them, they needed him- probably more than they needed anyone else, besides each other, he saw that now. But May and June needed a parent too, only now he wasn't so sure that he could be it, or that he really _wanted_ to be. That sounded bad, but four kids were more than enough for him, besides, those girls deserved a quiet life after everything they had been through and he didn't think he could provide that- adventuring was just as a part of him as it was the rest of his family. But he still needed an actual break from it, he still needed this trip, and looking down at the boys all huddled against him he realized that they needed it too. Hmmm... 

The next morning was just as hectic as you'd expect the morning after taking down an evil secret organization to be, breakfast fire and all. Donald quickly threw the food into the pool and the four of them watched it sink to the bottom. The boys started laughing after a few moments and he fondly let out a few chuckles, "Okay, no more experimenting with food in small places." Huey's brothers looked at him teasingly and he playfully shoved them. 

"So what dewey dew for breakfast now?" 

"Ummm..." Donald said as he noticed Daisy walk into the backyard; the triplets looked at each other and quietly excused themselves, they could just find something in the mansion. Daisy smiled at them as they passed her then made her way on the boat, giving Donald a peck on the cheek as soon as she reached him. He blushed and rubbed his neck, "We need to talk. Not that talk!" He hurriedly added on when he noticed her look. "It's, umm, about our trip." She looked at him understandingly and gestured to the houseboat. 

Once the two of them got settled on the couch he started talking, "I've been thinking, a lot, I don't think I can go on it with you- or May or June. It doesn't, it doesn't feel right, I mean, the triplets need me, I can't just leave them. I know they have Della and Scrooge now, but they just don't respond to them like they do me. And after everything they've been through.... they just need to be around someone who _really_ understands them." He rubbed his neck. "And well, after raising them for ten years that's me." 

She grabbed his free hand, "It's okay, Donald, I understand. They're _your_ boys. Actually," He tilted his head at her, intrigued. "I've been talking to May and June and while they really like you, we've agreed that it might be best if they be in an environment they can truly heal in, so I think I'm gonna take them in." 

"Daisy..." He said with awe. 

"I want to, Donald, you've really rubbed off on me. Watching you with the triplets, and Webby... well, it's one of the reasons I like you so much. I know I can do for those girls what you've done for the four of them. Besides, it might be _a little_ too soon for us to do something like this. But someday, I would absolutely love to go with you." 

Donald stared at her completely enamored, "How did I get so lucky?" 

She squeezed his hands, "I'm the lucky one." They smiled at each other and she continued, "Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and tell you that, and to see about postponing the trip myself, I really think right now they just need peace and quiet- or as much of that as they can get in Duckberg. Go be with your boys, Donald, I'm not going anywhere." He grinned at her and they shared a kiss, god he loved her. Loved? Yeah, yeah, he loved her. He really did. 

He walked her to the front door of the mansion, giving her one last kiss then bent down to hug May and June. The two of them shared a hug with Webby and then they and Daisy were off. Donald looked down at Webby, "Had breakfast yet, Kiddo?" She shook her head so they made their way to the kitchen. "How are you feeling after everything?" 

"Good, I talked to Granny and Uncle Dad Scrooge." He hummed, not commenting on the 'Uncle Dad' part, some things took a while to get used to, he knew that better than anyone. "And sure, some things have changed but the important things haven't, and that's what matters! Plus, now I'm really a member of this family!" 

"Webby, you _always_ were." He told her sincerely; she beamed and hugged him. 

* * *

When they got to the kitchen he was surprised to see everyone else in there, Mrs. Beakley was making breakfast -which was not a surprise- and Scrooge was helping her. Della was attempting to help as well but was being shooed away and the boys were giggling at her. Donald's heart hadn't felt so full in a long while. He sat down next to them while Webby went to help and was allowed to, much to Della's chagrin. "How come she gets to?!" 

"She's never burnt the kitchen down making cereal, dear." Mrs. Beakley told her and she pouted but went to sit down. 

Louie nudged Huey, "So that's where you get it from." Dewey let out a gasp and Huey rolled his eyes at them. "Where did Aunt Daisy go?" Louie then asked, looking around. 

"Oh she took May and June back to her's, where they're gonna be staying from now on." The triplets glanced at each other. "They've been through a lot, we've both agreed that this is what's best for them." 

Della turned to him, "Wait I thought you guys were taking them on your trip?" 

"Yeah, we're not doing that anymore...." The kitchen fell silent and the others shared glances with one another. Finally, Huey spoke up,

"It's because of us, isn't it?" He asked quietly, looking down; his brothers did the same. 

Donald sighed, "Yes and no," He said honestly. "Last night made me realize some things, mainly how silly I was thinking I could ever leave you three for more than a few hours." They jerked their heads up. "You said it yourselves- you need me, and what kind of Uncle would I be if I ignored that? Not the kind I want to be, that's for sure." Saying Uncle felt off, but that was a conversation for another time. 

The boys shared another look, "Speaking of last night," Dewey said awkwardly, playing with his fingers. "I might've called you Dad in my sleep." Oh, guess it was another time already. "I don't know if you heard, but I wanted to apologize anyways, I know you don't like it when we call you that." 

"What!" Della said, making everyone turn to her. "Why don't you let them call you that, Donald? You're the one who raised them for the first ten years of their lives. Okay, yeah, maybe you thought them calling you that would replace me in some way, but I'm here now and I'm telling you that you are their Dad- I couldn't think of a better person to have that name for them. Or a better person to be doing this parenting thing with." 

"Well, that was something else I realized last night- when you said that, Dewey, everything just clicked." Donald admitted. "I've had my problems with it before, but if you three want to call me Dad I'm more than okay with it." The triplets grinned and hugged him, he gladly reciprocated with a grin of his own while Della looked at them fondly. After that breakfast was served and everyone ate, sitting around the kitchen table. It was crowded, but they wouldn't have it any other way. As they ate Donald noticed Della kept glancing at him and he raised an eyebrow at her but she just turned back to her food. Huh, wonder what that was about? 

Once breakfast was finished and the kitchen was clean everyone went their separate ways for the day, well most of everyone. The boys caught up with Donald and he looked at them curiously. "So you're not going on your trip anymore.....?" 

Ah, that was what this was. "Daisy and I agreed that it was too soon for us, besides, May and June need most of her attention right now and you three need mine." He paused for a moment considering something and then continued. "Actually, I still want to go on it- I really do need a vacation, but how would you like it if the four of us went instead?" The triplets looked at one another, their expressions almost entirely unreadable. "Take your time, I'm not in any hurry. And whatever you decide I'll be fine with, it's just a suggestion." 

"How long would we be gone?" Huey asked. 

"Not that long, a few months a most. Just a small break, you three weren't raised like me and Della and I can tell this constant adventuring is getting to you." He bent down to their level. "I just want you to be okay." They had another silent conversation then turned to him, 

"We're in." 

The next few days were as hectic as that morning had been, and between the packing and the planning Donald hadn't really had any time to himself. But that was okay with him, alone time was overrated. The boys were slowly getting more and more excited and that excitement was infectious, and not just with him, after they had told the others the updated plan and after some hesitance they got excited as well. Sure, it would be hard for the family to be split up but they could tell how much the four of them needed this. However, there was one person who wasn't as excited, and as Donald loaded his car up he knew he had to talk to her. 

He walked up to the step she was sulking on and sat next to her. "Dells, I know you just got back to us and how hard this will be, but I promise I'm not trying to take them from you." 

She looked at him, "No I know that, they need us, you need this, but now it's my brother _and_ my boys." He nodded understandingly. "I would come with you, but I know you haven't had any real time with them since you moved into the mansion, and I also know how much all four of you miss that. I'll be okay, eventually; who knows, maybe this'll be good for me too? Ever since I've been back I've been so focused on being their Mom, I need to remember who I am outside of that." 

"I'm proud of you." 

"And I'm proud of all of us." Louie let out a groan from behind them and they laughed as they turned to him. "Everything good to go, Honey?" He nodded, then hesitated for a moment before hugging her. She let out a small surprised noise and hugged him back, they were joined by his brothers a few seconds later. "You three be good for your Dad, okay? Don't give him too hard of a time." 

"Yes, Mom." They chorused, though everyone knew that it wouldn't happen, then started saying goodbye to the others. Donald turned to his sister and gave her a hug of his own, 

"I'll miss you, don't get on Scrooge's nerves without me." She chuckled, ignored Scrooge's squawk, then asked if he was sure he was sure about this. "Yeah. I love Daisy, but the boys are my adventure. They always will be.” And then it was his turn to say goodbye to everyone else. Mrs. B's was short and to the point, but was filled with love just like everything else she did for her family, Webby's was longer and more emotional, brimming with assurances and promises to do stuff together when he and the boys got back. Scrooge's, Scrooge's was different, and in a way might've been the hardest one. 

"Uncle Scrooge." 

"Donald Duck." 

"Oh come on, just hug each other already!" Della shouted; they looked at one another before doing so. Donald would never admit it, but he had always loved his Uncle's hugs, they felt like home. This hug, in particular, was especially comforting. 

"Ae know ae dinnae say it much, but ae am proud o' yew, Nephew. Yew've grown inta such an admirable man and yew've done such a good job with the triplets. Ae know ae'm hard on yew sometimes, but that's just because ae want ta see yew succeed, and yew have- far beyond what ae had ever hoped. Have fun on yer trip, yew deserve it." 

Donald choked back tears, "Thanks, Uncle Scrooge. I know I act like I don't care, but your approval has always meant the most to me. I owe a lot of who am I today to you. Thank you for being a good Uncle, to all of us." The rest of the family joined the hug, not one dry eye in sight, and then Donald and the boys were off. They all waved to each other until the car went out of view then Donald looked at his boys through the rearview mirror, 

"You three ready for this?" 

"Yeah." They were ready for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> and that brings an end to this series... thank you guys so much for reading! this has been so much fun to write! when i wrote the first fic i never imagined i would end up making a series from it, but it was something that i enjoyed thoroughly. Ducktales 2017 is an amazing show full of amazing episodes that i will love until the day i die, but sometimes it felt like something was missing or more could be added on, and that was what inspired me to make a series out of this. it wasnt the longest series, but im thankful for that cause it meant that i liked a lot of the endings of the episodes and felt they were perfect as was. im so glad you guys enjoyed this as well, seeing all the support of every fic really meant a lot to me. 
> 
> well, until next time: woo-hoo, everybody!


End file.
